And the story unfolds
by degrassiEclare
Summary: Yet another Eli clare romance. Eli has a secret and things become tense. Eclare adventures are headed your way  :
1. Intensity

***before anything happens on degrassi , I thought I would write this... And then before or maybe after the lockdown I'll write how I think it should go down and then If i write about the lockdown After the lockdown I'll write how I wanted it to happen.* hang in there.!**

Clare's Pov

His smile, his laugh, his sarcastic attitude, and of course good ol' morty. Yes that was Eli the one guy in my life who could make me laugh without telling me to do the dishes all in one sentence or the only guy who was there when no one else could be there. Of course there was always what i thought to be something different about Eli. Not just the fact that he had some weird infatuation with death. He definitely had a secret but he was the type of person where it is completely mind boggling once you do find something out about his past. I guess you could say he's charmer without trying but a ghost of his past.

" Hey Eli. Why don't you talk about your past?" he was sitting on the very top of the bench and i was sitting on the seat. He looked down at me with sad eyes.

" 'cause its not important anymore" this made me think in over drive.

" so your saying something happened. You just don't want to talk about it?" He leaned down and whispered to me , sending chills down my spine.

" within time blue eyes." the sadness wiped from his eyes almost like windshield wipers plowed over his eyes exchanging it with a more pleasant and happier look. I looked down at my hands and realized someone else's were grasping mine. I looked up to see Eli. I gasped and ran out of breath , and like the many times something intimate like that happened with me and Eli i did the same thing , and just like every time he got the hint that i was relationship awkward and he'd stop whatever he was doing. Only as our friendship grew I didn't want him to stop.

" but you know you can tell me anything and it stays between me and you? right. . . ." he tilted his head and sighed.

" you sure are dumb for a smart girl . . . . if you don't know that i trust you" his smile meant everything to me. Knowing that he obviously had a tough time in the past but he kept on smiling. Well that just showed how strong he is. Long story short I like Eli. but he probably doesn't like me. I mean he's the kinda brooding dark sensitive poet. Im the catholic goody goody . Here goes nothing.

" Eli do you like me?" he gave me one of the most confused looks I've ever seen on a human being.

" I don't think I'd be here if I didn't" I came up onto the top of the bench where he was laying down, I moved his legs and he sat up at that. Yet another confused look.

Eli's Pov

She doesn't even know who I am. I know so much about her. She doesn't know my darkest secrets , my love for her. But also my hatred for her. She's alive on the inside. I feel like a zombie. Everyday. Those blue eyes piercing into mine. Like beautiful ocean blue colored crystals. There was so much i wanted to say to her. Now seemed like the right time to do just that. She was getting so close to my face that I thought i could scream. Ugh. I don't usually get this mushy with anyone. But i feel the need to say something to her. Her last boyfriend was such a dick. I don't want to be like that. Ever. She deserves better than that.

*gulp* "Clare i need to say something." she nodded politely and waited for what i wanted to say. Instead I threw up all over the edge of the picnic table. She giggled a bit. I looked at her shocked. She didn't look disgusted or weirded out or mad that i just threw up by looking at her. She looked more worried than anything. She composed her laughing and tugged on my sleeve .

"Are you ok Eli?" she had so much sympathy and compassion for everyone but herself it was truly amazing.

"Yeah I'm fine, just one sec though." once again she nodded , I waited 10 minutes to see if I'd get sick again.

" Before I say anything I'm going to get a coke." She giggled again and waited for me to leave. When I had my back to her a tear ran down my cheek of embarrassment. Ugh Eli pull yourself together its just a girl. No need to throw up over her and definitely no need to cry you stupid sap.

Clare's pov

He walked way and I couldn't help but feel so embarrassed for him. 15 minutes passed and he came by with a coke. His eyes were a bit puffy, and he had bangs in his eyes. He sat down and started to talk.

" my breath doesn't smell like puke does it ? . . . . whatever I just want you to know you are probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Your fun, you don't care what other people think of me, I mean you can obviously handle puke."

I sat there in silence totally amazed he was saying all this to me in one hangout session. I mean it only took 4 months. Before i could stop myself i lifted my hand to his for head and brushed the bangs out of his face.

" I uh . . . I uhmm." He looked away.

"Yes?." I held His head between my hands and, then kissed him and it seemed like forever before we broke apart. I was totally breaking the rules under gods commands. But i didn't care anymore.

Eli's Pov

Although I did thoroughly enjoy kissing Clare, It felt wrong and right at the same time. I broke off the kiss and she gave me a sad/confused look.

" this is wrong. . . . i have to go" Clare's eyes watered up, crap. She just sat there in shock.

"Did I do something wrong!" she was now full on crying and there was nothing I could say to make it better. "No its not you. . . its me." wow nice one Eli what an original line.

"but I thought you . . . i don't know. . . "

"what, you thought I liked you like that, well sorry for leading you on. . it will never happen again. Ever. 'Cause I can never love a girl like I did Aria. Or at least not now. Your probably very confused so I'm Just going to leave." Then all the sudden the biggest pang of guilt and pain hit me when she slapped me clean across the face. This was not the Clare I knew, She was obviously hurt. She had tears rolling down both her eyes at full speed, one after the other.

Clares Pov

I gasped loudly and covered my mouth with my hand. Tears ran down my eyes and he tried brushing them off my cheeks but i wouldn't let him.

" I'm so sorry Eli for hitting you. But I'm only going to say this once. Stay the hell away from me, your just as bad as K.C! " I ran off and didn't stop until I was at my house.

I instantly went on my computer to talk to Adam. . . He was the second guy I could go to Even though he was a full boy on the inside he was born a girl. . . maybe he's good with this advice?

*bleep* adam had messaged me before i could message him.

.gracie22: How goes it with the Eli factor

clare-e23: you have a long username you know that?

.gracie22: Don't change the subject!

Crap he got me. Well i wanted to tell him what happened anyway. so here goes nothing

clare-e23: come to my place.

.gracie22: okie dokie

Eli's Pov 

Ugh. Why'd I do that to her. I had to show her what was up with me my god. I got home and looked in the mirror. Ha. She sure knows how to leave her mark. I mean I really did love her but how do you start dating that quick . . . you cant!

Then all the sudden a Little voice quite like Arias popped into my head. _*Eli Get ahold of yourself, you love her. It's time to move on. What happened wasn't your fault. And now that you screwed your chances with Clare, you need to tell her what happened*_

For the first time in months I cried my heart and soul out. For the first time in a whole year I loved someone other than Aria and for the first time in my life I felt faithful in myself and I did what i had to. Which wasn't much.

Clare's Pov

" He said that?" clare nodded. "haha clare he's like inlove with you. he may have said those things but he didn't mean them!" Woah now this is completely confusing.

" He seemed pretty i don't know. . . . ughhh" Adam just laughed " Dude calm down , for all you know Eli will come knocking on your door asking for your forgiveness , thats just how Eli is. As if on cue the door knocked three solid knocks, It was Eli. Thats how he always knocked on my door. Adams eyebrows raised, he ran out my back door.

" good luck!" gee thanks. Leave me alone with a guy I hate. . . .sorta. I opened the door. And Eli was sobbing. . ..

"I'm so sorry clare for everything , please just come with me . " I hesitated

"please!" so I did as he said , we drove for thirty minutes and stopped at a ditch, there was a sign with flowers wrapped around it .

The sign read :

Aria L. Harpland _1994 - 2009 _

_loving daughter, cousin , step daughter . . . . and girlfriend_

"This is where I killed my girlfriend." His voice was half harsh and it almost seemed like he was smiling? I just stared at him in shock. "not on purpose. But i blame myself for going too fast while driving, Why'd she die and not me?" I stepped in front of his vision.

" It wasn't your fault Eli, I hope you understand that someday , and I also hope someday you can move on." I got into his car and after a moment he did too. He took me by surprise and pulled me in for a kiss and although I was very confused. I was in awe. I ran my hands through his hair, and we broke apart.

" I should take you home, Unless you want to come to my place?" I smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

" only if your comfortable with the idea" he smiled back and gave me another kiss.

"Your my closure with Aria, clare, not my rebound. I hope you know that." I kissed him over and over until we grew tired.

Eli's Pov

I was the happiest man on earth, one more tear ran from my eye . This time not because I was sad but because I was happy. I was letting go of a girl I _loved _and letting in a girl to my life that I _love. _

***Hang in there everyone I'll write more soon. Rate and favorite and sub!***


	2. Past the fact that im NOT a girl

**The new girl **

***hey guys . i know its been a long time since Ive posted but well. . . . here it goes.***

Adams Pov

It was nice out, besides the fact that Eli and clare , my two best friends were flirting so much I thought I would puke right then and there. This day was the first good one since my secret game out that i was trans-gender, nothing was going good in life. Biannca was. . . . well no need to relive that, No girls wanted to be with me. I would have no love life for the rest of high school and it was all thanks to my mother, who evidently had me as a girl. Whatever, Love is over rated anyway. Then I saw her. Brown hair, green eyes, skater girl type. She was like a mini-me Aril Lavigne in her younger days. She was my kind of girl, I was living my own fantasy where she didn't know I was transgender . Even better. Where i wasn't transgender at all. Just plain guy. She looked over at me and smiled. Crap, she noticed I was looking, worse. . . .she noticed me period. Now usually a guy would be totally syked that a girl noticed a beautifully gorgeous all original kind of girl just standing there smiling at you. But I'm only a guy between the ears. Which makes this whole situation pretty complicated.

" Dude, your totally checking out the new girl." Eli piped in, taking two seconds to say that. Good thing. Because they were two seconds away from ripping each others clothes off with their eyes.

"No, But i see you two are done. Finally" They looked at each other , obviously embarrassed. In unison they said "done what?" I just rolled my eyes as they went back to whatever they were doing in the first place.

" Nice pick though, she's cute." Clare looked obviously a bit sad. Then Eli said something to Clare about being beautiful, which she really is. Then the new girl walked over to my lunch table, the jains on her jeans jingling loudly. She was so pretty. My palms got all sweaty, I wiped the sweat on my jeans. Crap crap crap crap crap she's almost here. What do I say!

" Hey, Im sammy, sam for short. You must be Adam." I was shocked, here for one day and she already knows the infamous he/she.

" Yeah that's my name don't wear it out."

" Well I just wanted to say , I heard you play guitar last period, Epic skills man."

" really? Thanks. You play?" She shook her head " I can't play very well."

" Want to come over for some one on one?" She blushed , omg it was starting all over again. "OK!" What? Seriously, then she started playing with my hair, running her hand down my shoulder and playing with my shirt "Thanks Adam" . She randomly left me confused and totally out of it, with a skate board in one hand and headphones in the other. Did she even know I was transgender! I looked at Eli and Clare. Their eyes wide with shock.

" Did you just flirt with the new girl, remember what happened last time? Eli said with a huge smirk. " maybe but dude, I don't know her and she doesn't know, about. . . well you know." Eli looked down.

" Well maybe she does know?" Clare joined in the conversation.

" clare do you really think she'd even talk to me if she knew?" I looked at her kind of angry. She shrugged, and I felt kind of bad for being rude. The idea of dating intrigued me. Dating, everything. But it all eventually came to one issue. Sex. No matter what, girls wanted sex, sooner or later. Especially in long term relationships. They all wanted something I couldn't give them. I stared at sammy for so long, I even stopped blinking, then I saw Eli's fingers snapping in front of my face. This gesture brought me back to reality.

"Ha ha you totally like sammy." I stood up to go to classes , I shoved Eli playfully

" doesn't make a difference. Once she finds out it's all over for this tranny." Clare looked at me with pity. It didn't matter if she was new , I couldn't avoid her. But I wasn't going to play with her head and pretend I'm a guy when I'm mostly a girl. Wonderful.


	3. A date is a date

Sam's Pov

After biology I walked over to Adam's locker. He stood in front of a magnetized mirror playing with his hair and hat, I laughed. Despite my best efforts I even blushed, he was just so cute. I mean I knew he was transgender and all, Girl neck down, guy between the ears. It was all a weird concept , and I'm sure it was hard to deal with. Most people would feel weird or embarrassed to be seen with a transgender. Let alone go on a date with one. But I really didn't care. He was sweet and funny and cute. And sure I lied and I knew all about him being transgender. I didn't need help with my guitar skills I was already pretty good. I just wanted to get to know possibly one guy that wasn't perverted or a jerk. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Which obviously scared him because he practically jumped out of him freckly pale skin, he turned around slightly pissed off. Once he saw who it was he loosened up. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Hey sam." He sounded so calm when he spoke. I thought he'd be scared to talk to girls just for the reason they might make fun of him. Maybe he didn't know i knew. We walked out of Degrassi. My guitar that I hand was getting heavy, Adam noticed my struggle and took it from me. How manly I thought... Now just to work up the nerve to ask him out. "so are you going to teach me your guitar skills? Remember you said you'd teach me." he looked away. He wanted to hide his secret from me, but he didn't want to loose any chances with me by telling me. It was written all over his face.

"yeah sure but how about later ok, I got some things to do." I don't know why but I felt slightly embarrassed. I handed him a slip of paper with my phone number and address on it. He smiled, handed me the guitar, took the paper and headed into the school. I can't believe we knew each other for two hours and we already have a date. Technically if he calls me that is.

Eli's Pov

Adam seems to like that girl a lot. But they've only known each other for a couple hours. He says they're supposed to do something tonight seeing as I bailed on him for clare. I just don't to see Adam get hurt. What if she doesn't know yet. Oh well, I already have enough to deal with. Two weeks ago me and Clare kissed then a couple days later I said I wanted to wait to get back to a relationship. I told her about Aria. And now I NEED Clare, not just want her. Need her. Man was I a confusing guy. Clare doesn't even seem that into me anymore. I guess it is my fault , I waited too long? What does she expect me to do, forget anything ever happened. Pretend like I never loved Aria. Whatever, because tonight I'd show her just how much I want clare in my life. After the movie. She'd see just how much I really cared for her.

Clare's Pov

Sammy seems perfect for adam. I wonder if she knows about him. Not my business so i won't get in the middle. But what does concern me at the moment was that I wasn't sure if Eli was ready for a relationship, not after he told me about his dead girlfriend. . . but he asked me on a sort of date. Right now I looked like a total mess and he'd be here in ten minutes. I was usually so prepared. I threw on the best outfit I could find and played with my hair until I heard loud music blaring, I looked out the window and eli was leaned against his hearse, eating an apple , as usual, And tapping him feet to the beat of the music. I ran outside. He looked up and smiled at me " Woah, you look uhm really gorgeous clare" I blushed. He coughed up some of his apple and we laughed. He was so adorable. I loved him more than any girl in the world possibly could. This night was going to be interesting.

Adam's pov

After I did chores and finished homework, both of which I found pretty stupid and pointless, But i mean who wouldn't. I phoned up Sammy who answered in the sweetest voice known to man. "Hello" I smiled glad she couldn't see me practically drooling. Man up dude. Jesus. I thought about going to her house then I though, why not show mom i can have a girlfriend. "uh hello?" I then realized I hadn't said anything to her since she picked up.

"Ya hey, it's Adam."

"Oh hey! I was starting to think you'd forgotten. So did you want to come over?" Then someone spoke on the other line. "ooooh my Sammy Bam has a date!" I laughed and tried not to listen in on their conversation.

" mom get off the phone." click.

" so, I was actually thinking you could come here? say in like ten?" I fiddled with the cord on the phone."

"Yes I would love to Adam. My moms kind of weird anyway." silence. "HEY I'm still here ya know!" Sam's mom was on the other line the whole time.

" cya Sam." I hung up and felt a hand on my shoulder. Drew.

" Remember last time your tried going for someone?" He squeezed my shoulder. "Yeah well I can't be alone forever." He just shrugged and walked away.


End file.
